


Keep You Safe

by Fangirl_Disaster



Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Peter Parker, literally just johnny and peter being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 07:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Disaster/pseuds/Fangirl_Disaster
Summary: Peter and Johnny being soft and cuddling on a couch.Yep, that's it





	Keep You Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy..... I totally didn't write this while procrastinating writing my other WIP. I promise I'll update that sometime soon, but in the meantime enjoy Peter and Johnny cuddling and being soft

“I swear to God, Peter, if you make one more bad pun I will tape your mouth shut.”

The man in question grinned at Johnny, looking far too calm for someone who was being threatened.

“Sure you will. I guess that would leave me in a… _sticky situation._”

“Peter…” Johnny warned.

“I wouldn’t want to get _stuck._”

“I will set you on fire.”

“Well that’s just a step too _fire,_” Peter grinned.

“That’s it!” Johnny launched himself across the room, arms reaching out to grab hold of Peter.

Peter laughed, jumping out of the way as Johnny chased him around the room, leaping over couches and counters to catch him.

“You’ll never get me alive!” Peter shrieked.

Johnny dove forwards his hands catching onto Peter’s waist and sent them both tumbling down to the floor.

Peter sniggered as Johnny collapsed on top of him.

“Gotcha,” the blonde mumbled.

“You got me,” Peter smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Johnny’s forehead, “Now get off of me.”

“Nah, I’m good.”  
“Johnny…”

“I have to say, you are an extremely comfortable pillow. I think I might just take a nap here for a bit.”

“Johnny!” Peter laughed as the other boy began fake snoring, breathing in and out heavily.   
Peter rolled his eyes, “Are you going to get up so we can move to the couch, or are you just gonna stay there?”

“I’ll just stay here thanks.”

“Alright then, I guess I’ll just have to move you myself.”

Peter wrapped his arms around Johnny’s body, picking the other boy up with ease. He made his way over to the sofa, dumping Johnny onto it.

“You’re just leaving me here alone?” Johnny grumbled, disappointed eyes finding Peter’s.

“I wouldn’t dare.”

Johnny smiled at him.

Peter crawled onto the couch behind him, curling his body around Johnny’s. He felt him relax, softening in Peter’s embrace. His breathing began to slow, evening out.

“You’re not actually going to fall asleep, are you?” Peter asked.

Johnny hummed softly.

“Of course you are.” Peter chuckled.

Johnny shrugged, “You keep me safe.”

Peter fell quiet. Johnny had a way of saying things like that, as if they were a fact everyone knew and accepted. Peter would never have considered himself someone who kept others safe. If anything, he put them in danger, risked their lives by being Spider-Man. But Johnny thought he was safe. In that moment there wasn’t anything Peter wouldn’t do for Johnny. There was nothing Peter wouldn’t do to ensure that Johnny was kept safe from anything that might hurt him.

Peter buried his head into Johnny’s blonde curls.

Johnny titled his head back, capturing Peter’s lips in a lazy kiss. Peter let his hands run over Johnny’s body, rubbing gentle circles into his skin. Johnny moaned softly.

“I’ll keep you safe,” Peter promised.

“I know.” Johnny rolled over so he was facing Peter, his breath hot on Peter’s skin.

“You’re beautiful,” he murmured.

“So are you.”

“I am,” Johnny agreed, and Peter let out a breathless laugh.

“So modest,”

Johnny pressed a kiss to Peter’s neck, humming softly under his breath. Peter ran his hands through Johnny’s hair, playing with the curls. They lay like that for a while, Johnny kissing the parts of Peter he could reach without moving, Peter holding Johnny close.

“I love you,” Peter whispered.

Johnny didn’t reply.

Peter pulled back slightly, just enough to see that the boy had fallen asleep. Peter laughed quietly, so as not to wake him.

“I do you know,” Peter continued, his face buried in Johnny’s neck, “I love you so, _so _much. You’re everything. You’re clever, you’re funny, you’re beautiful. You are so _beautiful_.”

Peter tightened his grip on Johnny, bringing him closer.

“I promise, I’ll keep you safe.” Peter yawned, letting his eyes fall closed, “I’ll keep you safe, Johnny. I’ll keep you safe.”

Peter slipped off to sleep, his breathing evening out. The two boys lay there together, fast asleep. They didn’t wake as Sue came into the room, her expression softening as she noticed them. She pulled out her phone, taking a quick photo before quietly leaving. She sent the photo to May, looking forwards to teasing her brother about it later. 

Johnny slept better than he had in months, wrapped in Peter’s arms. For once, Johnny had no nightmares, dreaming of nothing but Peter and his love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it! As always, please leave kudos and comments if you liked it.


End file.
